renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Springtime
Springtime is a resident of Laighean County, currently residing in Cill Chainnigh. Summary Springtime has dominated Laighean and Cill Chainnigh since moving there from Ros O'g Cairbre in late January 1457. She has served as General, Mayor of Cill Chainnigh, Laighean's University Rector and on Laighean Council as Trade Minister, Sheriff, Duchess, Judge, Public Prosecutor, Spokesperson, Constable, Captain and Sergeant. As General she was instrumental in the defeat of ONE's rogue armies, and blocking their return to Loch Garman (ONE's home base in Ireland). Ultimately ONE left the shores of Ireland to return to their homeland in Europe proper. Currently serving as Chancellor for Laighean's Embassy, Springtime is working to cement the first real period of peace in Ireland's long and war plagued history. On February 23, 1460 Springtime was elected Queen of Ireland. Role Play description Born of the optimism of early spring, with the world blooming back to life, a child of light and freshness emerged. Growing up in a farming community, there was much work, but also the joy of producing food for the hungry. Into adulthood, with an inheritance of the family's corn field, and taking on a profession of butcher, Spring sold off her corn field and headed off to Ireland to start a new life. In Ireland she found many new friends, purchased a swine ranch and set up her butcher shop, offering the best meat in town for Fair prices. "Spring meat" is famous for it's flavor. When Laighean opened Spring saw a new chance to build and grow. Spring packed he bags and house, moving to Cill Chainnigh. She's happy for about 1 day, when Munster and NNGO team up to attack and destroy her home. Spring formed an army, and tried in vain to protect her new home. She was dealt a lethal blow, but Jah saved her, and giving her a mission to save and restore Laighean. Spring fights for years trying to achieve that goal, but each time she gets close Munster or their minions attack or pillage Laighean yet again. Spring remains determined to restore her beloved Laighean to it's rightful place and status. She has nearly achieved her goal, having worked hard to bring Laighean out of debt, and fully secure her status as a free and valiant county. Spring now works as Chancellor of Laighean, seeking long term peace, security and prosperity for all the people and counties of Ireland. Ros O'g Cairbre Town Council - 1st and 5th Terms Served 5 Terms as Mayor of Ros O'g Cairbre (2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th and 7th terms) Served 1 brief term as Mayor of Cill Chainnigh and was ejected from office by 5 Munster armies of 100-120 soldiers Formerly served as An Mumhain Constable and County Councilor Formerly served as Duchess, General, Trade Minister, Constable, Captain, Sergeant, Public Prosecutor, Spokesperson and Judge for Laighean County Currently serving as Sheriff, University Rector and Embassy Chancellor of Laighean and Queen of Ireland. War In Spring's life she has seen war divide and nearly destroy her beloved town (Cill Chainnigh) and county (Laighean). She fought long and hard to save them, from An Mumhain's, ONE's and NNGO's aggressive actions, and the greed to take Laighean's mine and towns from Laighean and her people. War after war was fought, and finally Laighean is once again strong and free. Controversy She has been often accused of witchcraft, although there has yet to be any hard evidence to prove this theory. Category:Controversy Category:Role Play description Category:War Category:People